


[Podfic] Tightly Knit by Jeyhawk

by fire_juggler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Community: podficbigbang, Knitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tightly Knit by Jeyhawk read aloud.</p><p>College student Adam Lambert doesn't really believe in the magical powers of knitting needles until he meets Kris Allen, knitting shop owner by day and gay erotica writer by night. Kris is an enigma wrapped in an adorable package and Adam finds himself wanting to strip away his layers (literally as well as figuratively), but at the end of the day will that be enough to make Adam mess with his carefully laid plans, or will his desire to "make it" stand in the way of true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tightly Knit by Jeyhawk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tightly Knit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115330) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



> Jeyhawk's fics are of the happy, goodness that never fail to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. Thanks to her for blanket permission to record, and for writing such a charming story. Thanks to takola and teas_me, for beta-ing setting me straight in a couple of places.
> 
> And that cover art? That was made by reena_jenkins, who not only created the cover art, but actually knitted Adam's scarf!!!!! And then she sent it to me, so I got to spend the last part of winter, wrapped up in Adam's sparkly, purple scarf (with sequins, no less)! So. Freaking. Awesome. Thank you, Reena!!!!
> 
> Note: This also fills my 2+hour square for Podfic_Bingo \o/

  


Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  
  
**Part 2:**  
  
**Part 3:**  
  


## Length:

03:08:49 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tightly_knit-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 183.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tightly_knit-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 93.2 MB

  
---|---


End file.
